Tsi Zutaka
Tsi Zutaka was the daimyo of the ronin Tsi family and the first Oriole Clan Champion. Tsi Daimyo When in 1159 Daigotsu attacked the Otosan Uchi, the Tsi were among his targets, and the family suffered grievously at the hands of his oni. The Tsi Daimyo, his uncle Tsi Matsuo, was slain in the Fall of Otosan Uchi, alongside with the Tsi heir, Matsuo's son. Zutaka organized the survivors to fight their way clear of the city. Fealty and Freedom, pp. 66, 70 Prisoner In 1168 Zutaka was discovered to be a captive of the Sons of Shadow in the ruins of Otosan Uchi. He was at the time being forced to repair and maintain weapons for his captors, who held his family and apprentices hostage. Fearing for the very existence of the Tsi, he did as the Sons of Shadow asked, but still managed to defy them: he imbedded a flaw in all the blades so that they would break more easily. The Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Released He was found by Isawa Angai, Mirumoto Ryosaki, and Agasha Miyoshi, who were at the time investigating the appearance of a new Dragon, which was revealed to be the Obsidian Dragon. At first, he resisted the idea of being freed, fearing that his disappearance would only result in his family and apprentice's deaths. Fortunately, at that moment Shinjo Shono launched an attack on the same location (pursuing an assassin sent against him and his family), and the Tsi were at long last freed. Oriole Clan Hantei XVI's Sword Soon after the resulting battle between the Sons of Shadow and the combined forces of Jade Legionnaires, Shinjo Scouts, and ronin, Mirumoto Ryosaki offered the Tsi refuge in Dragon lands. Zutaka had apparently recovered the sword carried by Hantei XVI; Ryosaki believed that her daimyo, Mirumoto Rosanjin, would wish to present Zutaka in court to return it to the Emperor. Founding The blade recovered by the Tsi was of great sentimental value to the Emperor Toturi III. The Tsi family daimyo was finally granted permission to form the Oriole Clan when he created the Sword of the Righteous Emperor for the Toturi Dynasty. Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 222 The transition from Imperial vassal to Minor Clan also brought new challenges. No longer connected to the Imperials, the Tsi no longer enjoyed the protection of the Emperor. They sought new allies, began to trade their blades, and forged new bonds. Secrets of the Empire, p. 70 The new Clan were contributing members of the Alliance of Minor Clans. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition Revised, p. 70 Winter Court - 1168 Zukata attended Winter Court at Kyuden Otomo in 1168. An exchange of students with the Dragon was confirmed, and the Tamori would send a student with adequate knowledge of the new Water Hammer Technique, in return for learning even a small fraction of what the Tsi know. He arranged the marriage of his daughter Tsi Jieza with a Crab smith Winter Court Kyuden Otomo 1168, p. 11 in exchange for the Crab Clan's insights into battle and war. Oriole Bushi Dojo Zutakas's sons were trained with both the Lion and the Dragon Clans. Upon returning home they established the first Oriole bushi dojo in West Hub Village. Tournament of the Minor Clans Zutaka had accepted the Tortoise's invitation to join the Minor Clan Alliance, which had given him some political stability. Fealty and Freedom, p. 71 He was the lead judge in the Craftsmanship contest in one of the Tournament of the Emperor's Favored. Tournament of the Emperor's Favored, by Shawn Carman Retirement Zutaka retired in 1181, and his son Tsi Soshu became the new Daimyo. See also * Tsi Zutaka/Meta External Links * Tsi Zutaka (Promotional) Category:Ronin Leaders Category:Oriole Clan Leaders